


The Doctor and the Avengers

by Guardiansoftime



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardiansoftime/pseuds/Guardiansoftime
Summary: The Doctor takes Callum and  Clara to meet the Avengers





	1. Chapter 1

As Callum and Clara left the Tardis they where fully dressed for a party to see the Avengers. The doctor had a job there when he was in his younger years. And he helped them in 2012 with alien invasion of New York, as The Doctor placed on his black sunglasses on before going to the tower.

"You look ridiculous in thous glass" said Callum.

Callum was in his early 20s he just joined the doctor and Clara in their travels after defeating the Cybermen from missy. He lived in London, with his family mostly he had long brown hair blue eyes.

"I look ridiculous I have been saving your life since we've first meat" said The Doctor.

"O! You two lets go shall we" said Clara.

Clara opened the the door to the avengers tower, it was all ready packed filled with people having a good time. The Doctor saw Tony Stark, taking with Thor.

"Hello Tony Stark I trust your having a quite life?" Asked The Doctor.

"Doctor blimey you have a new face" said Thor.

"Yes I do it's quite nice I think o by the way I have new friends they are over there talking to captain America" said The Doctor.

"Yes I saw them what are their names?" Asked The Thor..

"They are called Carla and Callum" said the Doctor.

"O nice work with Cybermen" said Tony.

"Yes Missy played me like a fool but I am always one step head of them" said the Doctor.

"Who's Missy?" Asked Tony.

"She's a female time lord it's complicated" saidAs Callum and Clara left the Tardis they where fully dressed for a party to see the Avengers. The doctor had a job there when he was in his younger years. And he helped them in 2012 with alien invasion of New York, as The Doctor placed on his black sunglasses on before going to the tower.

"You look ridiculous in thous glass" said Callum.

Callum was in his early 20s he just joined the doctor and Clara in their travels after defeating the Cybermen from missy. He lived in London, with his family mostly he had long brown hair blue eyes.

"I look ridiculous I have been saving your life since we've first meat" said The Doctor.

"O! You two lets go shall we" said Clara.

Clara opened the the door to the avengers tower, it was all ready packed filled with people having a good time. The Doctor saw Tony Stark, taking with Thor.

"Hello Tony Stark I trust your having a quite life?" Asked The Doctor.

"Doctor blimey you have a new face" said Thor.

"Yes I do it's quite nice I think o by the way I have new friends they are over there talking to captain America" said The Doctor.

"Yes I saw them what are their names?" Asked The Thor..

"They are called Carla and Callum" said the Doctor.

"O nice work with Cybermen" said Tony.

"Yes Missy played me like a fool but I am always one step head of them" said the Doctor.

"Who's Missy?" Asked Tony.

"She's a female time lord it's complicated" said The Doctor.

Clara was looking at the view of New York it was magical place to be. I couldn't be,I've I am in New York thought Clara. She's been threw a lot with the doctor she's grown up a lot with The Doctor.

"O hi the names Bruce I hope everything to your liking it's Clara right?" Asked Bruce.

"Yes that's me Clara I am a teacher of many talents have you seen Callum at all?" Asked Clara.

"Um yes he's over there talking to captain America" said Bruce.

"What the Captain America!" Said Clara.

"Yes that's one over there in fact I was getting a drink if you fancy one?" Asked Bruce.

Clara flowed Bruce and sat down on the stool where a young red head women was looking at her, she smiled at Clara and she sat down.

"So your Clara it's nice to meet you the names Natasha, I've all already made you a drink as such" said Natasha.

"Thank you so much for the drink. I'll go find Callum Captain it's honour to meet you sir" said Clara.

Clara found Callum with Thor who giving people so drink. It was made in Asgard and it was not made for mortal men. Thor said to them so old guy had he was drunk a few seconds later proof humans can't handle their drink. The party was over it was just the avengers; and the Doctor companions left.

"So that hammer of yours can anyone lift it?" Asked Callum.

"No but only if your worthy of lifting it, besides I don't a man of your structure can lift it Callum" said Thor.

"I'll except… Besides it's a trick no ones worthy" said Callum.

"Well then if you think you can lift it then give a go" said Thor.

"Now Callum if you lift it, I'll let you fly the Tardis how about that" said the Doctor.

"Sure that's a wager" said Callum.

Callum tried lifting it it was lifting a bag of bricks. Something to that description he tried lifting and lifting it but it was not moving.

"Ok then Clint be my guest you can lift it then" said Callum.

"O… Ok if you been going to the gym like you said you've been?" Asked Clint.

"Ok let's see what I've got here" said Clint.

He tried lifting it but nothing it did not work not one bit. Callum looked smudged as ever he looked at the Doctor.

"Ok them let me have a go, I've never back down from a honest challenge, so if I lift this do I get to rule Asgard?" Asked Tony.

"Of course" said Thor.

"I'll be making a few changes.." Said Tony.

He went to lift it but he could not lift it either. Callum wanted to laugh but the Doctor looked at him.

"Be right back" he said.

He had his iron glove on he tried moving the hammer but he could not move it. Rhodey tried lifting the hammer with him.

"Are you on my team?" Said Tony.

"No just representing just pull!" Said Rhodes.

"Ok Clara are you pulling or lifting? Because I am not felling anything at all!" Said The Doctor.

"No! I am pulling I thought you where lifting!" Said Clara.

Bruce tried lifting it then Steve but they could not lift the hammer at all. Everyone gave up in the end.

"There is another reason why you could not lift it… Your all not worthy" said Thor.

"Yes… How could you been worthy…. You all just puppets tangled in strings… All of you and Doctor… You two are a puppet" said the robot.

"Who are you!" Asked The Doctor.

"I future peace for all man kind" said the robot.

"Ultron!" Said Bruce.

"Not yet… Well soon but there's something I've got to show you" said Ultron.

The robots came out of the room the robots started fighting the Avengers; Callum kicked the robot. The Doctor sonic the robot and it fell apart interesting thought the doctor, the robots room Loki staff.

"Well that was dramatic, I no you mean well but you want the world to change.. But there was only one way… The Avengers extinction" said Ultron.

Thor threw his hammer killing the robot.

"I have strings and now I am free" said Ultron.

1) This is a crossover with the Avengers and Doctor Who.

2) Yes there will be series 9 Doctor with some of the Avengers.

3) Will the Doctor be in civil war? Yes he will be.

4) Will there be romance between Scarlet Witch and Callum? Yes


	2. Ultron Vs the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers party gets gate crashed and Ultron starts a fight with the Doctor

As Callum and Clara left the Tardis they where fully dressed for a party to see the Avengers. The doctor had a job there when he was in his younger years. And he helped them in 2012 with alien invasion of New York, as The Doctor placed on his black sunglasses on before going to the tower.

"You look ridiculous in thous glass" said Callum.

Callum was in his early 20s he just joined the doctor and Clara in their travels after defeating the Cybermen from missy. He lived in London, with his family mostly he had long brown hair blue eyes.

"I look ridiculous I have been saving your life since we've first meat" said The Doctor.

"O! You two lets go shall we" said Clara.

Clara opened the the door to the avengers tower, it was all ready packed filled with people having a good time. The Doctor saw Tony Stark, taking with Thor.

"Hello Tony Stark I trust your having a quite life?" Asked The Doctor.

"Doctor blimey you have a new face" said Thor.

"Yes I do it's quite nice I think o by the way I have new friends they are over there talking to captain America" said The Doctor.

"Yes I saw them what are their names?" Asked The Thor..

"They are called Carla and Callum" said the Doctor.

"O nice work with Cybermen" said Tony.

"Yes Missy played me like a fool but I am always one step head of them" said the Doctor.

"Who's Missy?" Asked Tony.

"She's a female time lord it's complicated" saidAs Callum and Clara left the Tardis they where fully dressed for a party to see the Avengers. The doctor had a job there when he was in his younger years. And he helped them in 2012 with alien invasion of New York, as The Doctor placed on his black sunglasses on before going to the tower.

"You look ridiculous in thous glass" said Callum.

Callum was in his early 20s he just joined the doctor and Clara in their travels after defeating the Cybermen from missy. He lived in London, with his family mostly he had long brown hair blue eyes.

"I look ridiculous I have been saving your life since we've first meat" said The Doctor.

"O! You two lets go shall we" said Clara.

Clara opened the the door to the avengers tower, it was all ready packed filled with people having a good time. The Doctor saw Tony Stark, taking with Thor.

"Hello Tony Stark I trust your having a quite life?" Asked The Doctor.

"Doctor blimey you have a new face" said Thor.

"Yes I do it's quite nice I think o by the way I have new friends they are over there talking to captain America" said The Doctor.

"Yes I saw them what are their names?" Asked The Thor..

"They are called Carla and Callum" said the Doctor.

"O nice work with Cybermen" said Tony.

"Yes Missy played me like a fool but I am always one step head of them" said the Doctor.

"Who's Missy?" Asked Tony.

"She's a female time lord it's complicated" said The Doctor.

Clara was looking at the view of New York it was magical place to be. I couldn't be,I've I am in New York thought Clara. She's been threw a lot with the doctor she's grown up a lot with The Doctor.

"O hi the names Bruce I hope everything to your liking it's Clara right?" Asked Bruce.

"Yes that's me Clara I am a teacher of many talents have you seen Callum at all?" Asked Clara.

"Um yes he's over there talking to captain America" said Bruce.

"What the Captain America!" Said Clara.

"Yes that's one over there in fact I was getting a drink if you fancy one?" Asked Bruce.

Clara flowed Bruce and sat down on the stool where a young red head women was looking at her, she smiled at Clara and she sat down.

"So your Clara it's nice to meet you the names Natasha, I've all already made you a drink as such" said Natasha.

"Thank you so much for the drink. I'll go find Callum Captain it's honour to meet you sir" said Clara.

Clara found Callum with Thor who giving people so drink. It was made in Asgard and it was not made for mortal men. Thor said to them so old guy had he was drunk a few seconds later proof humans can't handle their drink. The party was over it was just the avengers; and the Doctor companions left.

"So that hammer of yours can anyone lift it?" Asked Callum.

"No but only if your worthy of lifting it, besides I don't a man of your structure can lift it Callum" said Thor.

"I'll except… Besides it's a trick no ones worthy" said Callum.

"Well then if you think you can lift it then give a go" said Thor.

"Now Callum if you lift it, I'll let you fly the Tardis how about that" said the Doctor.

"Sure that's a wager" said Callum.

Callum tried lifting it it was lifting a bag of bricks. Something to that description he tried lifting and lifting it but it was not moving.

"Ok then Clint be my guest you can lift it then" said Callum.

"O… Ok if you been going to the gym like you said you've been?" Asked Clint.

"Ok let's see what I've got here" said Clint.

He tried lifting it but nothing it did not work not one bit. Callum looked smudged as ever he looked at the Doctor.

"Ok them let me have a go, I've never back down from a honest challenge, so if I lift this do I get to rule Asgard?" Asked Tony.

"Of course" said Thor.

"I'll be making a few changes.." Said Tony.

He went to lift it but he could not lift it either. Callum wanted to laugh but the Doctor looked at him.

"Be right back" he said.

He had his iron glove on he tried moving the hammer but he could not move it. Rhodey tried lifting the hammer with him.

"Are you on my team?" Said Tony.

"No just representing just pull!" Said Rhodes.

"Ok Clara are you pulling or lifting? Because I am not felling anything at all!" Said The Doctor.

"No! I am pulling I thought you where lifting!" Said Clara.

Bruce tried lifting it then Steve but they could not lift the hammer at all. Everyone gave up in the end.

"There is another reason why you could not lift it… Your all not worthy" said Thor.

"Yes… How could you been worthy…. You all just puppets tangled in strings… All of you and Doctor… You two are a puppet" said the robot.

"Who are you!" Asked The Doctor.

"I future peace for all man kind" said the robot.

"Ultron!" Said Bruce.

"Not yet… Well soon but there's something I've got to show you" said Ultron.

The robots came out of the room the robots started fighting the Avengers; Callum kicked the robot. The Doctor sonic the robot and it fell apart interesting thought the doctor, the robots room Loki staff.

"Well that was dramatic, I no you mean well but you want the world to change.. But there was only one way… The Avengers extinction" said Ultron.

Thor threw his hammer killing the robot.

"I have strings and now I am free" said Ultron.

1) This is a crossover with the Avengers and Doctor Who.

2) Yes there will be series 9 Doctor with some of the Avengers.

3) Will the Doctor be in civil war? Yes he will be.

4) Will there be romance between Scarlet Witch and Callum? Yes


	3. The birth of Vision

As the doctor and the Avengers rested inside the ship. The Doctor who was going over the dream Scarlet Witch showed him. The Doctor wobbled his head back and forth wondering why Wanda showed him the dream of the Daleks coming back was a sigh of things to come. Callum experienced the powers of Scarlet Witch she showed him death and destruction of his loved ones. Clara remember Danny Pink, being able to talk to her but it was just a dream not a reality.

"Doctor are you ok I feel like I had a massive hangover" said Callum.

"Yes Callum I perfectly ok just need to rest I apologise for putting you in that position" said the Doctor.

"Don't worry about it it could be worse I guess" said Callum.

Clara went over to Clint who was at the controls of the ship she was wondering where they were heading off to.

"Are we heading some place special at all?" Said Clara.

"Yes just a special hide out" said Clint.

"Um guys I was just reading Twitter and tumblr Facebook YouTube you guys are famous, look you going viral" said Callum.

"Yes you guys are you should not go back to New York for a while. And plus no official confirmation on the Hulk arrest yet" said Hill.

"Dam straight is my Tardis ok I think I sent back to the tower away from Ultron" said The Doctor.

"Yes you're time machine is ok Doctor" said Hill.

"Ok we should be in bound at mine in about hour or so" said Clint.

They arrived at Clint farmhouse. It was nice out of the way the opened the door the Doctor looked around seeing different things on the table.

"Honey I am home" said Clint.

"O hi I all of all you're names" said Laura.

"She's must a agent of some kind" said Tony.

"Kids dads home" said Laura.

"Daddy!" Said the kids.

"Um theses must be smaller agents" said Tony.

"Well Nick got this all set up when I joined the agency and keep it all of the files that's a good think I think" said Clint.

"Well that's interesting and plus you never mentioned it to me in the first place?" Said the Doctor.

"Doctor play nice" said Clara.

"What why are people keeping secrets from me you with Danny you with your secret family and you creating Ultron my mind is melt down!" Said the Doctor.

"Right sorry should I have sent you a memo doctor?" Said Clint.

"Ok let's get settled ok I am tired after all that fighting and believe you me not all of us can change the future.." Said Callum.

"Sorry what did you just say?" Said the Doctor.

"I said no one can change the future" said Callum.

"You Callum are a genius of course you can change the future. And I think I know just were I need to go vortex manipulator" said the Doctor.

"Callum with me there's someone you have to meet" said The Doctor.

Location Sokovia.

"You had Stark you had and you let him go! Why did you?" Said Pietro.

"Because she changed her future Pietro! Hello my name is the Doctor you've just meat me and but you have meat me yet" said The Doctor.

"O this my good friend Callum, he's a bit slow but he has a good heart don't you think Wanda" said The Doctor.

"O Callum the ring give it to her it will save her life one day it's a little scanner and it can change your powers as well trust me o don't use it till you are on our side right Callum lets go o and Wanda its your choice" said the Doctor.

The Doctor arrived at Clint house to find everyone gone. The Doctor who looked around for the Avengers his trip to meet the twins obviously was not a good idea.

"Ok where did they go Clint and the Avengers?" said the Doctor.

"They've gone to South Korea and that's about it and Clara gone with them she wanted to help them" said Laura.

"Thank you Callum lets go" said The Doctor.

The Doctor and Callum arrived in front twins they looked shocked to see them there looking at them.

"Ok remind me… Why can't we have the Tardis?!" Asked Callum.

"It's the most important time machine in the known universe and if Ultron gets the Tardis all hell will break loose.. O the twins go thing we've bumped into you" said the Doctor.

"Now tell me what is Ultron planning" said the Doctor.

"He's planning on creating a massive rock and dumping it on earth killing everyone" said Wanda.

"But there's something else he's planning on using a body to his consciousness inside making him stronger than before" said Pietro.

"Right now hold this going to be a bumpy ride" said the Doctor.

They arrived on the train Pietro knocked Ultron from killing anyone. Steve looked shocked to see them their but he was glad they pulled threw in the end. Wanda used her powers to use them to create a block barriers to stop him.

"Please don't do this…" Said Ultron.

"Why what choice did we have" said Wanda.

"You've brought this on yourself Ultron and now it's time to pay the price" said The Doctor.

"No doctor I'll get my revenge, but first it's time for the train to miss it's stop!" Said Ultron.

The train came of the rails. Callum lost his ground and hit the floor hard. Callum felt dizzy and confused as he came round he saw Wanda red powers coming out of hands. They stopped the train.

"Ok well done right lets go back to the tower and stop Tony from making a big mistake" said The Doctor.

They arrived at the tower to see Tony typing stuff into the computer and the Doctor came in.

"Stop you don't know what inside that casing you are not going to make the same mistake twice!" Said The Doctor.

"Ok this that you talking or her?" Asked Bruce.

"Ok… I no your angry" said Wanda.

"O I am way bond angry I could snap you like a twig and watch you die I will get many pleasure from that" said Bruce.

"That's enough Tony stop this right now I know you're a scientist I can understand that put you can't play God" said the Doctor.

"Why not hydra did with you're the twins we can't we?" Asked Tony.

"Trust me you can't do this!" Said the Doctor.

"Clara! Where's Clara!" Asked Callum.

"Ultron took her along Natasha.. Don't worry I am looking into it" said Clint.

They started to fight till Thor showed up and put the lighting into the stone. The man arrived he was purple and alive The Doctor looked horrified by it.

The thing flew at Thor it crashed into the glass the man looked at the view of New York City and the avengers looked at it to.

"Ok that's new I never seen this before in all my life" said the Doctor.

"That is a infinite stone there are six infinite stone in the universe and they have been showing up in the past year I believe you yourself Doctor have seen one you're self" said Thor.

"Yes but you are beautiful what are you are you on our side or his?" Said the Doctor.

"I don't know who side I am on, but I am on the side that gives life but I am not a monster like you think I am Doctor. We have to stop Ultron and we can't do without the other so we need to act now" said the man.

"I think we should call you the Vision" said Callum.

"What we not giving name yet?" Asked Callum.


	4. Avengers assemble

As the Avengers and the Doctor Clara and Callum headed to Sokovia to deal with Ultron Callum was going to be on his own this time to deal with him Wanda was not sure about Callum he seemed nice he was ok good looking as well though Wanda. The jet landed on the surface of Sokovia. The group got off the ship they looked around to see thousands of people in the city not evacuated.

"O you lot you need to leave right now!" Shouted Callum.

Pietro fired a gun into the air to get the people to leave the building Wanda told people to leave telepathically to leave the city. Ultron army arrived to destroye the Avengers in front of everyone.

"Ar Doctor you've come to see me destroy your world you fought so hard to protect?" Asked Ultron.

"No I've come for your total surrender" said the Doctor.

"Funny I was going to say thing to you doctor" said Ultron.

"You can stop this Ultron there's a way back from this you don't have to tear the whole city apart" said the Doctor.

"Um I thought about it how about no" said Ultron.

The robots came from under the earth crust and the robots flew started shooting at the Avengers. Wanda threw her red powers to stop them attacking people Callum was pushing people out away from the battle.

"Callum get people away from the fighting that's a order" said Wanda.

"Ok can you handle this?" Asked Callum.

"Just go I've got this ok just go!" Said Wanda.

"Well you heard the women lets go Geronimo!" Said Callum.

He pushed the people to building and sealed the doors with the Doctor sonic screwdriver his old one he gave it to him after a bad memory.

"Stark I got people inside to safety I'll join you as I can just let me know ok!" Said Callum.

"Ok let you know just remain calm" said Tony.

"Calm are you nuts!" Said Callum.

"Right you guys listen to this I've located a powers source it's under Sokovia I think he's going to lift the city" said the Doctor.

"How can you tell?" Asked Steve.

"I was scanning the city and the key is the way it will make the city move" said the Doctor.

"Right guys new plan stop Ultron robots at any cost ok we can not let one touch the key if we do then we lose everything" said Tony.

"Doctor how could you foil my evil plan?" Asked Ultron.

"We had no choice we got to do what's right" said Clara.

"We then you must watch this" said Ultron.

The group gathered around the central of the key Callum made to worn the sonic screwdriver in hand.

"Is that the best you can do!" Shouted Thor.

Ultron robots came out they ran towards the avengers Callum looked at the sea of robots and Callum knew he was done for this time.

"You had to ask" said Steve.

"This is this best I can do… all of you against all of me just how you planning on stopping me?" Asked Ultron.

"Well it's like the old man said together" said Tony.

The hulk roared as the robots came in to stop them Callum used his sonic screwdriver to stop them. The group started to fight Ultron was up fighting the vision and then the vision used his stone to hurt Ultron as well as Tony and Thor and Callum.

"You know with the befit of the doubt.." Said Ultron.

The hulk looked at the other robots they ran trying to escape bit the others destroyed them Callum was wondering where the doctor was and Clara but they might of taken off somewhere god only knows where.

The fight was still going on Ultron was definitely gone now he could tell he was gone then the city was still floating then it was starting to crack underneath him Callum was sure he was going to die. Then he heard it the Tardis coming in to rescue him thank goodness he thought.

The Doctor landed him outside the city where Ultron was the vision landed in front of him.

"You are afraid" said the Vision.

"Of you?" Asked Ultron.

"No of death your last one" said the Vision.

"You were suppose to be the last.. The human race they are so stupid they think order is right way" said Ultron.

"Yes they do but I've lived with the human race for a long time Ultron they are under my protection" said the Doctor.

"You're so naïve" said Ultron.

"I was yes but I was only born yesterday" said the Vision.

Few months after the war.

The Doctor was hiding on a planet somewhere he knows his days where outnumbered but he had to do something one last thing before he died.

Back on earth.

"So are you ready to get to work?" Asked Steve.

"Yes but the big question is are they a team?" Asked Natasha.

"Well let's whip them up into shape" said Steve.

The Avengers came Wanda the Vision Callum war machine the falcon looked at them Callum holding his sonic screwdriver.

"Avengers Assemble" said Steve.

Somewhere in deep space.

"Fine I'll do it myself" said Thanos.


	5. The Doctor saved

The Avengers have been protecting the earth for sometime Callum to gelled well with the team despite him being the Doctor companion. The avengers have destroyed most hydra bases across Europe and Asia, Australia,Poland, with the help with Unit as well because they have been working together to stop hydra at all costs.

Today was a off day for the Avengers Callum was missing the Doctor and Clara as well shame really he was missing the monsters the death the adrenaline rush of running for you life.

Callum was looking up at the sky he was disturbed by Wanda trying to get his attention and he turned to face her. They got on quite well they were going friends as well so it was good that Wanda was a good friend so it was a good thing.

"You've been outside all day Steve was wondering what is wrong?" Asked Wanda.

"I was just thinking about the Doctor and Clara wondering what they are doing right now" said Callum.

"Well we should get inside anyway" said Wanda.

"Right I was coming inside anyway it's getting cold" said Callum.

He was about to go inside till he saw something. He saw a plane that was frozen in time that was not normal thought Callum. Callum pointed his sonic screwdriver at the plane Wanda saw the plane to frozen not moving.

"Ok is that normal?" Asked Wanda.

"No you've got that completely right we should find out what is happening with the planes" said Callum.

The avengers was looking at the news media and the reports on the internet as well Callum was not sure what to make off it was confusing.

"We've been scanning the sky's nothing I think this alien technology" said Selvick.

"Right ok that's wired alien invasion on planet earth" said Natasha.

"Yes but the question is why is it happening?" Asked Rhodey.

"Well the Doctor probably had figured it out by now" said Callum.

Then the computer froze it was not working the Shield employee was trying to connect the computer but nothing was working.

"Um Steve you better look at this" said Sam.

The computer then kicked into life with writing on the screen Callum was getting worried about this as Nick came in looking at the screen as well.

"Your so fine you blow my mind hay missy!" Said the writing.

Callum froze in fear the avengers never saw Callum with fear before it was worrying Wanda to he was always the tough one of the group. She was starting to like Callum as well want very good at flirting but she liked him either way.

"Hello Avengers massive news I am not dead unfortunately but I've got Clara as well you should come round to this delightful little square and I've got coffee shall we say 4:00 o clock?" Said Missy.

The Avengers and Clara was there as well they wondering what was going on they saw Missy there or the Master.

"So hello Callum I see you brought your new pets" said Missy.

"Why the planes?" Said Clara.

"To get your attention stupid even the Avengers can see this as well the Doctor is missing. He gave me this its called a confession dial or a will to you and me to the last will and testament to the Time Lord known as the Doctor" said Missy.

Clara went to pick up the dial but it gave her a eclectic shook Missy looking at the others wondering why she toughed it.

"What are you doing?!" Asked Missy.

"I was picking it up" said Clara.

"Why?"' Asked Missy.

"Because we are the Doctor friends" said Natasha.

"No Natasha you are not no offence let me explain something to you my friendship with the Doctor is complicated we have been at it for centuries and it's more bounded by any of your species" said Missy.

"Sounds like love to me" said Wanda.

"Love.. No Wanda it's more of respect" said Missy.

"So what have you turned good or something?" Said Callum.

"Good" said Missy.

She started shooting people and Callum forced her to stop because of the Sheild snipers on the roof.

"Fine I suggest we put our heads together and find out what and were the Doctor is" said Steve.

"Good idea captain" said Missy.

They went threw archives trying to look look for the Doctor. Till they've found a location of the Doctor we're about.

"Right hold on Avengers you to Vision this will be a bumpy ride" said Missy.

"Wow that's a great way to arrive" said Missy.

The group got to their feet Callum got Wanda of her feet she smiled at him he smiled back the saw people in the back ground and a man holding a axe in his hands waiting for the someone then they heard the Doctor on the guitar playing It. This was interesting to see though Sam. He looked at huge tank came from the smoke.

"Hello I though you said you wanted a axe fight" said The Doctor.

"A musical instrument is not a weapon" said the man.

"Don't worry about it I thought I brought it a fishing line on the internet" said the Doctor.

"O come on that joke will be funny in half a centuries time" said the Doctor.

"What's happened to the old guy it's more wired then I can normally take" said Sam.

"Nothing to serious I hope" said Wanda.

"I think the Doctor having a mid life crisis" said the Vision.

"Interesting" said Callum.

The Doctor who looked up to see his friends and the others as well he was glad to see them again.

"Well I then I am sorry but I have to go now I've been here for three days" said the Doctor.

"Three days you've been here for three weeks" said the man.

"Three weeks wow ok, I think we've had been threw all I've taught you science, maths, and others things I've even brought the word duded a centuries early" said the Doctor.

"Ok but before I go I want you to meat a few friends of mine" said the Doctor.

The Avengers and the Doctor came face to face once more. Wanda looked at the Doctor as well wondering what an earth was going on with him.

"Nice to see you all again" said the Doctor.

"Well what is this all about I've got your confession Dial here saying you're going to die tomorrow" said Missy.

Then all of a sudden a the man was dying and a big snake like person appeared the vision wanted to use his beam but declined to use it.

"Doctor Davros Lord and creator of the Daleks is dying he needs you to come along with me" said the man.

"Very well I've accepted my fate take me" said the Doctor.

"Then I am coming as well" said Clara.

"And us" said Wanda.

"No I forbid it!" Said the Doctor.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sam.

"Voting we are a democracy" said the snake man.

They where taking to some sort of of hospital like centre and waited the Doctor and the Avengers were taken to see Davros while the others waited.

"Can you feel it the gravity there's no gravity here" said Clara.

"Well spotted but.. Why was I not taken?" Asked Callum.

"You know something this will be the day I actually get to kill you" said Missy.

"Missy what are you doing the gravity we will be sucked out!" Said Clara.

"Yes we will" said Missy.

"Shall we" said Missy.

"Look outside what do you see?" Asked Missy.

"The night sky" said Callum.

"Look closer" said Missy.

"Hold on I can stand on the ground!" Said Callum.

"Yes you can" said Clara.

"Which means this planet and that's the ground and that's building, but the question is what planet are we on?" Asked Missy.

"Not unless you're part of the atmosphere" said Missy.

"No..no it can't be we can't be here.." Said Missy.

There where building tall enough to reach the sky. Callum was wondering where the Doctor was.

"This my friends is the planet of the Daleks" said Missy.

"Correct" said the Dalek.

The where shoved into the room were the Daleks were waiting for them but things got worse the Tardis was destroyed by the Daleks and Missy was killed both Clara and Clara ran but they to were killed. Or were they?

Doctor Who Series 9 will set up Captain America civil war and Doctor Strange as well in some areas. Death will be mentioned by Davros and the Guardians of the Galaxy will get a mention as well. Plus who out of the Avengers do you want to see become full time companions to the Doctor and Callum. Wanda will join them but who else? Please note I don't own Doctor Who nor the Avengers

Please note major spoilers from season 9 from Doctor Who


	6. Avengers Disembled

please note I don't own Doctor Who nor the Avengers storyline plots nor anything else

As Callum was spinning around he was tied up he looked to see Clara as well his mindset was casting to Wanda the woman he cared about. Wondering how she would react to see him getting killed by the Daleks. Was she ok? Was the rest of his team ok Clara saw the look of horror on his face. The look of pain and fear on his 20 year old face.

"O chin up your not dead, so here's the calculations Callum consider the Doctor how does the Doctor always survive?" Asked Missy.

"Because he's clever and smart he's known that he's going to win" said Callum.

"Yes you're getting closer to the truth Callum now I am going to tell you a story" said Missy.

"Um Missy why are we all tied up?" Asked Clara.

"Because I am hunting" said Missy.

"Now the Doctor he's being chased out gunned by Ronan men well what's left of them. The Doctor has been cornered by robots and with seconds to live…" Said Missy.

"You're going to ask us how is he going to survive the attack?" Asked Callum.

"Yes" said Missy.

"So why are you sharpening the stick?" Asked Clara.

"In case there's nothing left to hunt" said Missy.

"Wait I think I've got it! The Doctor he uses teleport technology from the Guardians of the Galaxy that raccoon person gave to him" said Callum.

"That's correct Callum I meet Star Lord once he's quite the handsome man. Well considering I was going to kill his love interest Gamora, never mind a" said Missy.

"So does the Doctor escape?" Asked Callum.

"No he falls into a pit filled with vampire monkeys" said Missy.

"No so fast!" Said Steve.

"Blimey you guys surly took your time how did you all escape Davros?" Asked Missy.

"The Doctor" said The Vision.

"Right you are" said Missy.

Missy dropped them to the ground with a thud it hurt Callum and Clara. The looked at the city of the Daleks known as Skaro.

"So we have to rescue the Doctor threw all that?" Asked Natasha.

"Yep welcome to fiery pits of hell" said Rhodey.

"Right we put our game faces on and assume we are going to win" said Callum.

"Can we have the sick?" Asked Clara.

"No get your own stick" said Missy.

The walked down a bit further on to find away to the Doctor it was like a maze and of course the Avengers we're keeping a safe distance from Missy. Wanda looked at Callum she was scared to fall in love with him because of death and the adventures he has with the Doctor. After Ultron they did become closer than friends but Callum was different. Sam looked down the hole along with Missy and Callum and Clara.

"How deep do you think it is?" Asked Clara.

"Not sure don't have a flashlight to see" said Callum.

"Maybe we should throw a rock down there" said Clara.

"Good idea" said Missy.

Clara went threw the hole in the ground. The Avengers looked worried for her safety and security as well.

"Right Avengers this way!" Shouted Missy.

The Avengers went to the sewers and saw Clara knocked out unconscious she came round to Avengers saw Clara pointing the stick at Missy.

"O Clara could you actually kill me?" Said Missy.

Clara was nervous about it she never tried to kill anyone before this was a whole new meaning to moral and ethical standards but she was not killer.

"Next time Clara if you're going to take my stick make sure you do it with the attention of killing me" said Missy.

"Maybe we shall just arrest you for all you crimes against humanity" said Steve.

"Bla bla bla" said Missy.

"I sense something I can feel something I sense death, like they've been dead for a very long time" said Wanda.

"Ok I will tell you something the Daleks don't produce much of waste. This is a graveyard" said Missy.

"Ok it seems we've walked straight into a trap" said Natasha.

"Black widow what do you take me for" said Missy.

"We should keep moving I suggest that Davros would not like us poking around his swears" said Sam.

"Sure thing fly boy" said Missy.

They walked till they found a camera that was on Callum looked at camera. The whole room started go banners.

"Alert! Alert! The Avengers are still alive they will be escorted back to Davros chambers alert!" Said Dalek.

Then Missy poked the Daleks casing air started coming then the dying Daleks came out killing the Dalek Missy took the squid like creature out of the Dalek.

"Now Clara get inside" said Missy.

"Is that thing safe?" Asked the Vision.

"Possibly" said Missy.

"Are you making stuff up as you go along?" Asked Wanda.

"Yes Scarlet Witch" said Missy.

Missy told Clara to get inside that they would confront the Daleks they arrived Missy saw the Daleks and the Daleks back away from the Avengers.

"I thought the Avengers were destroyed?" Asked The Dalek.

"Sorry to disappoint you but we can not be killed off so easily" said Steve.

"So were is Clara Oswald?" Asked the Dalek.

"Clara who?" Asked Missy.

They demanded to know we're Clara was. Then Missy saw the Daleks with Time Lord energy coming out of the Daleks.

"O no Doctor what have you done?" Asked Missy.

Missy run to the room with the Avengers not so far behind her the got inside Callum destroyed the cables by killing them off.

"Doctor are you alright?" Asked Callum.

"Yes I am perfectly jolly" said the Doctor.

"Can't you see what I created Doctor the hybrid Daleks part Daleks part Time Lord we did it together" said Davros.

"Yes we did I got one thing to say to that" said the Doctor.

"O yes and what's that?" Asked Davros.

"More to the point moron you just regenerated every Dalek on this planet that has been dying for a very long time and now they are climbing up the pipes" said the Doctor.

"Doctor you can't please help us?" Said Davros.

"I think you've got what you deserve Davros not everyone can win a war believe me I've tried" said Steve.

"Then a war shall come for you Captain America" said Davros.

"Right run!" Said The Doctor.

They ran the collected Clara and they left Skaro behind and everything else Wanda and Sam opted to stay behind with the Doctor and Clara and Callum.

Callum found Wanda in the library in the Tardis he wanted to confront her about something. He saw her looking at the book and stuff. He cleared his throat to get her attention of course.

"Wanda can I ask you something?" Asked Callum.

"Sure I think I know because I can read your mind remember" said Wanda.

"Funny girl aren't you" said Callum.

"Yes I am.. Are you planning on asking me out on a date?" Asked Wanda.

"Yes definitely if you're single of course" said Callum.

"For you Callum of course" said Wanda.


	7. Ghost

As the Doctor and his Tardis team entered a new world the Doctor noticed something was very strange with the Tardis. It wasn't herself Wanda sensed that the Tardis was not well at all. It was scared about something that was unusual Callum noticed it as well the time lord was looking at Wanda wondering if she can sense it.

"I can feel her Doctor she's trying to warn you about something" said Wanda.

"Are some place interesting?" Asked Clara.

"Well I am trying to establish that Clara, but right now something not right now I think it has something to do with this place" said the Doctor.

"So can you fix her?" Asked Sam.

"Not sure but let's do some exploring" said Clara.

"No not yet it might be dangerous" said Wanda.

"Come on I want a adventure you know stuff blowing up. Being chased by a monster" said Clara.

"Actually that does sound fun can we go back to that with the real tall people that have long necks?" Asked Callum.

"No way that was a freaky experience" said Sam.

"Says the guy who got beaten up a tiny Ant Man," said Callum.

"You humans and your superheroes know wonder that alines want to invade you" said the Doctor.

"All right then let's go exploring" said the Doctor.

The gang made there way to a under water base of some sort. Callum looked at Wanda wondering if she was ok about them dating she smiled at him. Indicting that she was ok with them dating.

"Right ok I think you got your wish Clara look at the base it been abounded by someone. I think they were in a rush" said the Doctor.

"Ok so what caused the people of this base to flee the mine flue under the water" said the Doctor.

"So we still need flue in the future?" Asked Sam.

"Yes humans are really need flue in the future" said the Doctor.

"Shall we find out what caused this?" Asked Callum.

"Yes I think that's a very good idea" said The Doctor.

They walked till they found a spaceship in the middle of the room not sure what to make of it they found people who look dead.

"Hello I am the Doctor who are you?" Asked The Doctor.

The Doctor saw the ghost like creatures walking to get some weapons the Doctor and the rest of the group they decided to run in the maze of corridors. Then they saw people inside a locked room out of the way.

"Are you lot all right?" Asked a young man.

"Yes I am thanks the Wanda or Scarlet Witch" said Wanda.

"You mean the mutant Scarlet Witch of the Avengers that's so cool and you must be Sam Wilson aka the Falcon and you must be Callum Jones I've read so much about you that's a truly a great honour to meet you all" said the young man.

"Yes hello I am the Doctor by the way" he showed them a wallet.

"Your from Unit?" Asked The women.

"Sorry I was I thought I was taking away the limelight away from the Avengers" said the Doctor.

"Sorry can't help myself if people like us" said Sam.

"Yes now then can you tell me your names please?" Asked the Doctor.

"The names Bennett, this Cass and that's Lunn, and that's O'Donnal." Said the man who appeared to be in charge of the base.

"Night mode over you may now step outside and please enjoy your day" said the computer voice.

"Sorry that was night?" Asked Wanda.

"Yes that was automatic transmission that it on a timer" said Lunn.

"So the ghost have gone?" Asked Callum.

"Yes for now at least" said Bennett.

"Right ok so we are on a hunted base in the middle of the ocean what could possibly go wrong?" Asked Callum.

"Don't say that because when you do something will go wrong" said Clara.

"Yes my thoughts exactly" said the Doctor.

They walked to the commend centre till they found the computer Callum went to type some things into the computer but the Doctor stopped him.

"Nice try your trying to find out about the Avengers future but you can't there are rules about time travel you can't break" said the Doctor.

"O come on you break rules all the time Doctor, why can't I?" Asked Callum.

"Because there are fixed moment in time I can't change" said the Doctor.

"Ok fair point" said Callum.

Wanda was looking at the ship wondering what she made of it all. It was very frightening to see it up close she wished her brother was here to experience this.

"So your really the Scarlet Witch?" Asked Bennett.

She pointed her hand and lifted a plate and placed back on the table. Wanda then looked at Bennett.

"Right ok I read the stories but I did believe the stories" said Bennett.

"Well I am not a saint but I was a product of Hydra experimented on I wanted to destroy the Avengers, because of Tony Stark for killing my family I know it sounds strange to you but I want know to use my powers for good" said Wanda.

"Well I think you're pretty cool don't tell Lunn he likes Captain America" said Bennett.

Then there was sirens going of in the base Callum got his sonic screwdriver out to start scanning the base.

"Ok I think we start running right now!" Said Callum.

"Back the room it ok they can't get to us" said Lunn.

They ran out of the room as the ghost began to chase them one had a crossbow and tried to kill Callum but he dodged it thanks to his agility.

"Right then that was close" said Clara.

"Right Doctor different direction why don't we travel back in time to begin of the flood. And find out what the ghosts want" said Sam.

"That's a brilliant idea Sam, but Cass bean reading the ghosts she saying that the Ghost are saying a group of pin points I know it's sounds complicated but the ghost are saying" said Lunn.

"Can write down the coordinates?" Asked the Doctor.

"Well they are saying a group of letters" said Lunn.

"Um interesting indeed. Right we need to make to back to the Tardis Clara Callum with me " said the Doctor.

They ran towards the Tardis till they blocked off by the closing door has control of the base.

"Clara don't worry I'll come back to save you! Ok Wanda Callum you to I promise you ok just remain calm ok I pr you you three I'll be back" said The Doctor.

The group sat down on chairs looking out at the deep blue sea. Callum held Wanda hand trying to comfort her. She was looked at Callum as well they were in love trying to hide a relationship from the others was quite hard indeed.

"Well the Doctor he's coming back to save us he never let's us down" said Clara.

"Ok let's be realistic here we are stuck on a under water base we are going to die" said Wanda.

"If you can take on Ultron then you can take on this" said Clara.

Then there was a new ghost it was very far away to make out which ghost it was but then they saw it was the Doctor.


	8. The fisher king

The Doctor and Sam, Bennett and O'Donnell and the Doctor and the first thing they did was looking for the reason for the flood. The Doctor placed his boots on the ground he looked at the Falcon.

"So were are we?" Asked Bennett.

"Ok I was thinking about the others trapped with the ghosts" said O'Donnell.

"Yes I was just thinking the same thing" said Bennett.

"Look Doctor the ship it's still there" said O'Donnell.

"Yes it and look like it was before look the writing on the wall Doctor" said Sam.

"Yes I can see it to Doctor I can't read the writing it's very strange it's like I am missing something" said the Doctor.

"Look over there is that a aline?" Asked O'Donnell.

"Yes by the look of things" said the Doctor.

They walked towards the cat like creature. Sam saw it looking at him wondering what an earth it is saying half the time.

"Hello can I ask what you're name is please?" Asked the Doctor.

"The name is Prentis, I am a undertake for the universe" said Prentis.

"So this ship it's a dead line express?" Asked Sam.

"Why yes indeed it is Sam so that is your name I've worked for so many people in the universe our people have been in conquered by so many beings in the galaxy. Even the all might Thanos" said Prentis.

"Well thank you for that delightful conversation but I've got to go and make a call to my friends back at the base" said the Doctor.

The others made there way back to the Tardis. The Doctor placed typed Clara phone number into the mobile phone.

"Guys it's the Doctor he's trying to make contact with us" said Clara.

"Ok do we tell him that his ghost has arrived?" Asked Lunn.

"No we don't we can't interfere with the laws of time!" Said Wanda.

"Yes but the Doctor he's coming to rescue us right?" Asked Cass by her sigh language.

"I don't know but we're on our own for now but let's see what the Doctor knows first" said Clara.

Clara talked with the Doctor for a bit. He was told to go back to the cage to be protect them the Doctor said they ran back to the cage and waited for the Doctor to return, the group was looking around the cage Wanda was bored out of her mind not knowing what to do.

"How long do we have to wait?" Asked Clara.

"No idea this was not in my job to babysit I am a Avenger that what I do I save people" said Wanda.

"Really because we were on the wrong side you tried to kill me remember" said Clara.

"Look I've made mistakes and I never apologised for it I am sorry for the things I did" said Wanda.

"Well I forgive you you see Hydra they've created you to destroy the Avengers now you're going to destroy Hydra" said Clara.

They were whispering in there conversation. Callum was keeping a eye on Clara's mobile phone.

"Can I ask you something about love?" Asked Wanda.

"Sure" said Clara.

"Say there was this girl who likes this guy but she's struggling to tell this guy how she felt about him" said Wanda.

"You and Callum? Ok well just tell him how you feel about him you don't have to hide your emotions you no" said Clara.

"Um Clara you best get over here" said Callum.

Back at the town the Doctor and the others were in the Tardis. The Doctor pulled Sam to one side he to tell him something.

"Ok if I don't make it back in time you will be sent back to the base. From there the ship will rescue you and Callum got the Vortex machine thing. And yes I don't do goodbyes o this is who you are looking for. Ant Man correct" said the Doctor.

"Look Doctor can you at least run by me this crazy plan of yours?" Asked Sam.

"I just did o and tell Callum and Wanda to get together already" said the Doctor.

The Doctor went back outside to see who was making the noise and who killed O'Donnell. The Doctor made his way to some concrete building.

"I know what you are. But I mu warn you this planet is protected by me and the Avengers so don't get any ideas about trying to invade us" said the Doctor.

"You Doctor one man saving people are you not what humans call superheroes?" Asked the aline.

"Yes superheroes are becoming a laughing stock theses days, but they save people I can name a few who saved my life" said The Doctor.

"Universe is not save from the Fisher King and my ghost will create more ghost and the beacon will become stronger and stronger than ever before Doctor" said the Fisher King.

"Well I got one thing to say to you! This is were your story ends" said the Doctor.

"Not necessarily Doctor, I've got the upper hand" said the Fisher King.

"Yes but I know I am going to die here. But why don't you go outside and see for yourself!" Said the Doctor.

Back at the base Sam and Bennett arrived back at the base. But then the Doctor came out of the tube like thing.

"I am sorry but your master is calling you" said the Doctor.

A huge roar came from the cage the ghost followed it back to the cage. The Doctor locked them in the cage. After that the group said there goodbyes and hoped to see one another again in the future. Callum held Wanda hand knowing that she liked him back and they can begin a beautiful future together.

"So were do you want to go now?" Asked the Doctor.

"I don't know about you but I fancy a long holiday" said Callum.

"Interesting choice what about you Wanda any destination you have in mind?" Asked the Doctor.

"Not really but as long as we are a team that's what matters" said Wanda.

"Ok togetherness" said the Doctor.

"Callum do you have a mum and dad brother or a sister?" Asked Clara.

"Why yes I do my mum works as a teacher in London, my dad is scientists of some sort my brother plays rugby union for England at the moment and my sister who's 16 started school" said Callum.

"You're brother how old is he?" Asked Sam.

"18" said Sam.

"Well then I suggest we pay then a little visit" said The Doctor.

Next time Callum family takes a trip in the Tardis and they meet vikings, plus the Avengers as well.


	9. Vikings

As Callum made his way to the Tardis he saw that he was extremely excited to go traveling with his friends and his secret girlfriend as well. Wanda wanted to keep the relationship a secret for a while. But it was hard knowing that you are part of the superhero group known as the Avengers.

Clara was in deep space floating around the night sky. Callum was wondering if he could do anything to help her

"Doctor what should I do?" Asked Clara.

"Don't worry I am working on a secret plan!" Said the Doctor.

"O by the way Callum family is on board as well they wanted to see the universe threw is eyes!" Said the Doctor.

"O well that's brilliant but how does that help me?" Asked Clara.

"Right don't worry Wanda going to use her special red powers to bring you so hold on tight" said the Doctor.

Wanda pulled Clara into the Tardis. Clara saw a worm like creature trying to get inside her. Callum pulled the worm out of her.

"So this Mark, Lisa, Jenny, James." Said the Doctor.

"Do you have a clue were we are now?" Asked Sam.

"No I don't falcon" said The Doctor.

Then all of a sudden armed men came out pointing there swords at then Callum was not spooked by this.

"Well this turned out to be a very interesting turn of events" said Callum.

"O no please tell me your not Vikings?!" Asked the Doctor.

"Your coming with us!" Said the Viking.

"No you see I hold in my hand the most valuable piece of advanced technology in the unknown universe" said Callum.

The Viking snapped his sonic screwdriver in half. Callum then looked at Sam and Wanda then his parents and brother and sister.

"Well then I guess we've got no choice" said Callum.

They were on a rowing boat for a about two days straight. They were not sure were they were going to but Callum had a suspected that he was going to a village of some sort.

"Right Doctor do you have a plan?" Asked Clara.

"Well if you do I hope it's a good one" said Callum.

"Don't worry about it, I am pretty sure the plan will work perfectly" said the Doctor.

"He's going to make it up is he?" Asked James.

"Yes don't worry it will work. Well most of the time anyway" said the Doctor.

Callum noticed a young girl well in her teens. She looked back at him so strange very strange indeed.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Wanda.

"No idea but I can see something about her, Wanda I saw a young woman who was something destined for greatness" said Callum.

"Have you told your parents about me and you?" Asked Wanda.

"No but I will so enough" said Callum.

"Well you best make it soon. Because we do sleep in the same bed" said Wanda.

"Yes rule one in the Tardis no hanky panky. The doctor rules not mine" said Callum.

"Well we've never gotten to physical yet" said Wanda.

"Yes I know that you have been dying to get me naked for sometime but we've got more important things to do" said Callum.

"What's the plan Doctor?" Asked Clara.

"I am going to impose as Odin. The Vikings God and I am going to use my little toy" said the Doctor.

"Hello there my names the Doctor I am Odin your powerful God do you know what I think you should listen to what I got to offer" said the Doctor.

Callum was with her brother and Clara and her bother and James she was looking at the young girl. James gave her a smile she'd smiled back at him for unknown reason Callum saw this playful behaviour.

"Look up in the sky it's Odin" said one of the villagers.

"That's not Odin where's Thor surly he's not going to fall for this imposter!" Said the Doctor.

"O you watch your tongue old man" said villager.

"What's your name?" Asked Mark.

"The names Einarr" he said.

"Hello my names Odin today's the day that you have been expected for a special place in Valhalla!" Said Odin.

"Valhalla?" Asked Clara.

Then robots came out taking people including Clara and Calum and James and the young girl. The three of them woke up Clara hit Callum on the chest trying to wake him up because he was unconscious.

"Hay wake up!" Said Clara.

"Sorry I was having a pleasant dream" said Callum.

"Wake up dummy!" Said James.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name what is your name?" Said Callum.

"Ashildr" she said.

"Well what do we have got here something ugly no doubt" said Callum.

"Your very funny young man" said Odin.

"So your not Odin I met Thor the God of thunder!" Said Callum.

"Your very good and seeing the obvious" said Odin.

"Are you threatening a young man because that's not a good idea!" Said Clara.

"Ok what did you do to the others?" Asked Ashildr

"Look at this testosterone from the finest worriers in the galaxy" said Odin.

"What are you done you've killed them?!" Asked Ashildr.

"Yes why would I have kept them alive?" Asked Odin

"Ok then buddy news flash I am not going anywhere this planet is under my protection understand!" Said Callum.

"There he is the young Avenger I read so much about you Callum, what do you say the 10 of your brilliant fighters against 10 mime" said Odin.

"We gladly except your challenge we are Vikings we crush you in the field of battle!" Said Ashildr.

"Very well we shall meat at sunrise tomorrow morning" said Odin.

The landed back in the village Callum looked at Ashildr. He rushed to her father not knowing what she had just done. Callum was wondering what to do next with the villagers who lost their best fighter.

"Right now here's the problem we've got big robots with massive guns, and your daughter as just declared war on them and you're best fighter have gone" said Callum.

"So lets say and fight!" Said Wanda.

"No there are rules aren't there Doctor?" Asked Callum.

"Yes there are rules and regulations that we have to go buy" said the doctor.

"What are options can we least talk about them?" Asked Einarr.

"Ok fine you can stay and fight or you can leave and find a new village to live in" said Callum.

"No we stand together brother in arms" said one villager.

"You're a bunch of idiots!" Said Callum.

The group wondering why Callum did that sudden outburst. Callum was doing sole soul searching.

"Well that was completely stupid!" Said Wanda.

"Well what do you want me too do?" Asked Callum.

"Start saving people that's what you're good at" said Sam.

"Ok what do suggest?" Asked Callum.

"Find a solution" said the Doctor.

"How can I find a source to the problem?" Asked Callum.

"Because the people need you that's why" said Clara.

"You see that's good enough" said Callum.

"Yes" said Mark.

"Right ok I decided to stay and help you" said Callum.

They decided to take tiny steps with training. Callum wanted to take a brake from helping them Wanda.

"Your doing the best you can my love" said Wanda.

Her arms were wrapped around him she was a avenger but she was also a lover.

"At least I have you Wanda" said Callum.

"Then you most important thing is that you help people" said Wanda.

He placed a kiss on her forehead Wanda then it him what Wanda paused for a moment I wondering what her boyfriend had just discovered.

"Wanda your are a genius I found out how we are going to win" said Callum.

"How are we going to win?" Said Wanda.

"We fight fire with fire" said Callum.

"Look electric eels" said Callum.

"But how will that work?" Asked Sam.

"We make electricity circuits around the barn and soon as Odin robots will fry" said Callum.

The next day Callum and the rest got their gear ready Odin robots crashed the barn.

"So what happened to our agreement?" Asked Odin.

"Well decide to have a party instead haven't we!" Said the Doctor.

"Let's put another way of you don't fight you all will die!" Said Odin.

"Well just before we do we have little gift to from us the Avengers," said Sam.

Then the door smashed open and a lizard like monster came out it was like a 3D image it was mighty impressive.

"No don't leave you cowards!" Said Odin.

They removed image to be a boat.

"What is this?!" Asked Odin.

"Well I hoped you liked our little move" said Callum.

"What is this?" Asked Odin.

"You've been defeated know leave never return" said Wanda.

"Very well we shall.." Said Odin.

"O by the way we've record your defeat and we can show this to everyone. So what will it be if you ever attack this planet again this will be shown. Do you want to tarnish your reputation?" Asked Callum.

"We've added this classic them to video as well" said James.

"I will leave Doctor but this humiliation will not go unpunished!" Said Odin.

"Take your little iron mans and leave" said Sam.

But there victory was short lived as Ashildr was dead. Callum felt guilty about how Ashildr, died this was bad he could not save everyone even if he tried to save everyone it would not be enough to save everyone.

"Doctor is there anyway of saving her because if there is at least try" said Callum.

"We can't do what's been undone. She's dead there's nothing we could do to bring her back" said Liz.

"Wait a second there's a reason why I have this face! It's tell me that there's a chance to to save people! I am the Doctor and I was born to save people!" Said the Doctor.

The Doctor saved Ashildr and left

A few months later.

Callum invited a Appel sonic watch and he was just testing out some functions on the watch till he got a message on his vortex device.

"Need your help Callum and bring your brother"said the message.

"Guys I'll be gone for a while!" Said Callum.

"Why?" Asked the Vision.

"Because someone needs my help and I can't say no to a adventure now can I" said Callum.

"Humans and your adventures it interesting to me" said the Vision.

"O can you cover for me no questions asked" said Callum.

"Sure ok I guess, but if Wanda starts asking questions?" Asked the Vision.

"Lie" said Callum.

And with that Callum vanished.

Next Callum meets up with Ashildr and James tags along with him. But the question is can the live as a team?


	10. The women who lived

As Callum and James were in forest they were walking well Callum was using his sonic watch that he created himself. James was looking at his watch trying to figure out how he even make that watch.

"So why are we out here?" Asked James.

"I got a message from a mysterious source" said Callum.

"That's interesting so who sent you the message?" Said James.

"That's the thing I don't know" said Callum.

"So you've been sent a mysterious person" said Callum.

They walked a bit faster and further into the woods till they found a golden carriage. Callum used his sonic watch as it buzzed James noticed that it was a Apple I watch. James saw that was very clever he must have had help from Tony Stark, he opened the door.

"Sorry for this awkward moment you have to get around on foot sometimes as most poor people do" said Callum.

"Stand and deliver!" Said the masked man.

"Is this a robbery?" Asked Callum.

"Yes if you don't get out I'll will shoot you!" Said the masked man.

"What's next you have a sidekick?" Asked Callum.

"Are you some sort of fool?" Asked the masked man.

"Probably Wanda says I do stupid things in our relationship" said Callum.

"Wait Wanda?" Asked the masked man.

"Never mind that! What an earth is inside this create?" Asked Callum.

"Step away that's my loot!" Said the masked man.

"If you want to fight my brother then you are going to lose," said James.

"That's impossible how are you still alive?" Asked the masked man.

The carriage drove away both parties were quite annoyed by losing the carriage. Callum looked at the robber.

"Ok who are you and what do you want?" Asked Callum.

The man or to Callum and James surprise it was a woman. They looked at her and she looked at them with a huge shook on their faces.

"What took took you so long?" Asked the young woman.

"It can't be you?" Asked Callum.

"Hello James, it's been a long time" said the women.

"Ashildr?" Said James.

"That's not my name" said Ashildr.

"If that's not your name what do you call yourself?" Asked Callum.

"Me" said Ashildr.

"What yes you" said Callum.

"Yes you there's nobody else here?" Asked James.

"I call myself me, signaller, unattached I am nobody wife nobody's daughter I am nothing. I don't choose a name because the names I choose die with me" said Ashildr.

"What happened to your family your village?" Asked Callum.

"I do remember the village the people" said Ashildr.

"You love that village people in that village would have died for you" said James.

"You said that to me once don't you remember or do you say that to all the girls?" Asked Ashildr.

"Listen I don't know what you have been threw" said James.

"Ok I'll show you I have a mansion not so far from here, I'll show you the way come on then" said Ashildr.

The group made there way their way to her mansion. James was wondering what his friend has been up to.

"Tell you what I'll go exploring I'll give you two some privacy" said Callum.

"Don't leave… me alone with her what do I say to her?" Asked James.

"Grow a pair and talk to her" said Callum.

Callum left them to talk things threw. James heard some noise outside of the house Ashildr decided to go and investigate. James noticed the her books on the shelves and decided to take one.

"Dear log today my husband died today and my three children, they died of the Black Plague it so hard to forget them I know what James said to me once. "Never forget the ones you love" it still keep me going to remember my children and my husband… But sometimes I think about James and what he's doing right now. I do care about him I can't wait to see him again.. I just don't want him to be disappointed in me" said the log.

James looked at the page some of the pages were ripped out quite literally of course.

Jame felt a tier coming down his cheeks.

"Sorry about that I just wanted to see your long life" said James.

"So I noticed that you're a queen as well?" Asked James.

"Yes I do but I have to fake my own death" said Ashildr.

"Well you don't have a place to call your own?" Said James.

"No not really so take me with you" said Ashildr.

"That's not up to me sorry" said James.

"So what about you have you had have you had a lover?" Asked Ashildr.

"Yes I did but she dumped me" said James.

"I think she was a fool to. You have a good heart James"

"I think I can help we with you heist problem!" Shouted Callum.

The found a huge mansion it must be around midnight at least Callum walked side by side to the house.

"The most wanted in the land" said Ashildr.

"Now not the time for showing off" said James.

"I thought you liked confident woman?" Asked Ashildr.

"Ok stop flirting it's so embarrassing!" Said Callum.

They opened the door to the house. Ashildr used a candle to see. Callum used his sonic watch to find this loot.

"I think it's in here" said Callum.

They walked to the next room Callum opened the door to see a safe. He used his sonic watch to open the safe he saw a purple diamond. He looked at amulet he gave to Ashildr; Callum them heard.

"There's a introducer in the house I want them both found now!" Said the man.

Callum and James and Ashildr, both climbed up the chimney to escape it was almost day light Callum saw a man point his gun at them.

"The names Sam Swift local robbery, your on my patch hand over your loot or I'll kill the boy their!" Said Sam

"So you got your brother as your side sick?" Asked Sam.

"For the last time, I am not anyone side kick!" Said Callum.

"Like I said your our on our patch had over the loot, or you will die" said Sam.

Callum knocked Sam on floor with his karate style and knocking him down to the floor and he looked up at him.

"Anyone else what to give it me a chance?" Said Callum.

"Stand down let's leave this place!" Said Sam.

They all left to go back Ashildr mansion, Callum looked around to hear something to see something which was very odd. James sat down on Ashildr chair she was looking at the locket. She wanted to escape the long life she was experiencing as James saw the pain on her face he wanted to help her.

"Ashildr! Do you have a pet lion?" Said Callum.

The lion came threw the door Callum saw it looking at him he saw a lion breath of fire Callum pulled James back to protect his brother.

"What are you Ashildr, this wrong your girl your going to kill thousands of innocent people for a husband?" Said Callum.

"No your so naïve! I don't what a husband I found him on my grounds, he was injured so I mended him and now he going get me out here I can't live like this! The Doctor made me immortal" said Ashildr.

"Ashildr please listen to me don't make a enemy out of us remember the girl that I meat please I know my Ashildr is still there!" Said James.

"I sorry James your Ashildr, no longer exists" said Ashildr.

"Lady me, we heard the highway man was heading in this direction but I arrested two of his acoustics" said Ashildr.

"All right lady me we shall hang theses men as soon as possible" said the policemen.

"No keep them alive they are important to me" said Ashildr.

She left them Callum bribed the coppers with the money. They rushed to stop Ashildr for making a huge mistake. Callum stopped by Sam being killed but the lion man looked at Callum.

"You shall die here today avenger!" Said the loin man.

"No you will today this plants is under my protection" said Callum.

"You have to make the ultimate sacrifice" said the lion.

"What sacrifice?" Said Callum.

"Your brother of course!" Said the lion.

He charged at him placed the amulet on him. He opened a giant wormhole to see a planet then he saw yellow mentors. Ashildr looked down to see James with thing strapped to his chest she looked shocked to see her love interest dying on her.

"Callum help! I remember who I am, please fix it I don't want him to die!" Said Ashildr.

"Welcome back Ashildr" said Callum.

"Hay do have that chip? We can stop process and bring my brother back and save the Earth" said Callum.

He placed the chip on his brother head it made him come back to life but the lion was destroyed and Callum saved the day. Later on they had drinks at the pub.

"You're quite a amazing woman Ashildr, you saved a life today mine and my brother" said Callum.

"Yes I suppose I did" said Ashildr.

"Your not going to take me with you are you?" Said Ashildr.

"Well I could but you will find us plus you can text me when ever you want" said Callum.

"Text you? I don't know what you're talking about?" Said Ashildr.

"You sent me this message saying come to you time on my time travel thing," said Callum.

"No I don't think so I don't know how to text" said Ashildr.

"I sense something not right here"said Callum.

"What about James? Is he like me?" Said Ashildr.

"I don't know bear not to think about it too be honest with you, I have to go back to Wanda and the others you do remember Sam and Wanda do you?" Said Callum.

"Yes of course I do but here's the thing, I think the worlds going to be need protecting people from you Callum, because you group sounds like they are going to get into tight situations where people we need protected from you. I'll be to clean up the mess after you" said Ashildr.

"Very well then to new beginnings" said Callum.

"To new beginnings" Ashildr.

Present time New York City.

"Hello Cap" said Ashildr.

"Do I know you?" Said cap.

"No but the names Ashildr, I know one of the Avengers actually tell Callum I said hello o I'll be keeping a eye on your team ok" said Ashildr.

"Why?" Said Steve.

"Because you guys might need my help someday so I'll be seeing you captain America" said Ashildr.


End file.
